


Stay

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This hurts, Tragedy, canon character death, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened that night when Shirō died? What did Rin do that night? The answer is heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Author blames BtVS. Seriously, blaming BtVS for the thought that lead to this one-shot.

Due to various circumstances, it is hours later that Rin and the body are discovered.

Though Rin didn't know it, the demons battering at the monastery had taken its toll and so the monks that had fought had to wait for back up before they even started to wonder where Shirō is.

The fighting took all night, leaving everyone exhausted and just barely standing when everything is done. It's only when the relief arrives that anyone stops to consider the one missing. And that takes until after wounds are bandaged and the sun is rising for someone to ask,

“Isn't the Paladin based here? Where is he?”

Nagatomo jolts at that and exchanges a look with Izumi. They don't consider what that means, not yet, but wonder at Shirō's absence. If perhaps he found himself guarding Rin on his journey away and towards safety due to complications.

“Last I saw him, he was heading to the back with Rin.” Muta says before anyone can warn him otherwise.

The Doctor administering to the exorcists here blinks. “Rin?”

“...His foster son.” Nagatomo admits reluctantly.

The Doctor blinks, a little surprised. As far as she had known before, the only foster son Shirō has is Yukio. “I see...taking him to safety, yes? Where would he go?”

“To the twins' room.” Izumi says, surprising the Doctor further. Twins?

The Doctor is starting to get a very bad feeling about all of this. “And where is that?”

After getting directions she stands and – after a quick argument with the monks based here – walks off to the back. A Dragoon joins her, after getting the gist of things, and is the first one in the door. In case of anything dangerous that the non-combatant wouldn't be able to handle.

“Almighty save us...” Is the first thing out of his mouth, and the Doctor pushes past him quickly to see a horrifying sight.

Fujimoto Shirō is dead, very much so judging by the terrible wounds on him and the dagger in his chest. But worse, there is a teenaged boy curled up next to the body. His head is hidden by his knees and he clutches a katana in his hand, knuckles white and tense under the pressure.

“What...what happened?” She gasps out.

The boy finally stirs and lifts his head, revealing bright blue eyes and a tear stained face. “He's dead...” He chokes out. “He's dead...my fault...” Fresh tears start to fall down the boy's cheeks and he looks just so _lost_. “I shouldn't...my fault should've kept my mouth shut...now he's dead, he's dead...”

“Oh sweetie...” The Doctor finds herself holding the poor boy while the Dragoon does a quick look over on Shirō.

“Possession.” Is what he says simply, the man's features pale with fear. “He was killed via possession and the dagger in his chest...self inflicted I think...”

“Possession...” The Doctor's eyes widen and she clutches the poor boy tighter as he keeps sobbing into her shoulder and giving a continuous stream of “my fault”. “How long?” She gets out in a rush. “How long has he been dead?”

“...hours. Probably died not long after the attack began.” The Dragoon turns to stare at the boy – one Okumura Rin as what will be revealed later – in the Doctor's arms and swallows. “He's been here with this...this...he's been here all night.”

There is nothing they can say to this, except drag Rin out of the room, cover Shirō's body, and inform the others of the Paladin's death, calling up the Vatican, calling up Mephisto Pheles...

...and calling up one Okumura Yukio as well to help them with his brother and inform him of the death of his guardian.

Throughout this time, Rin remained listless and didn't move unless coaxed to.

“Why didn't you go get the others?” The Doctor asks him softly, after getting him to drink half a mug of hot cocoa. “Why did you stay?”

“...” Rin says nothing for a long moment, just staring into his half-empty mug of cocoa. “...I didn't want him to be alone...”

The Doctor's heart breaks and it is her turn to cry.

* * *

By the time Yukio has arrived Rin has mostly recovered. Yukio never bothers to ask what Rin had done that night or how long it took to find Shirō, too overcome with his own grief to consider such a thing.

And so the truth of that night remains known to only a few people; the Dragoon and the Doctor who found Rin, as well as Rin himself.

None of which will tell.

 


End file.
